


Поцелуй – лучшее лекарство

by smokeymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: Есть только один способ справиться с шилом в одном месте.





	Поцелуй – лучшее лекарство

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhita/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kissing it Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010641) by [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne). 



– Что он сказал? Я поправлюсь? – спросил Гарри, когда Северус вернулся к его кровати в отделении неотложной помощи. 

– Он на это надеется, – ответил Северус, устраиваясь на стуле. – Целитель вернется через минуту, принесет зелье.

– Так официальный диагноз – растяжение? – Гарри глянул на свою опухшую ногу.

– Официальный диагноз – шило в одном месте, – заявил Северус и достал книгу, собираясь читать.

Гарри уставился на него:

– Если бы кое-кто не оставил под дверью кучу книг, я бы об нее не споткнулся, чуть не убившись в итоге.

Северус вздохнул:

– Если бы ты в своем желании покинуть мой дом был чуть менее стремительным…

– Ты же хотел, чтобы я ушел! – Гарри скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся. – Северус, ты можешь идти, если хочешь. Ты не обязан…

– Для меня это не повинность, – Северус захлопнул книгу. – Ты для меня много значишь, но ведь это ты решил двигаться дальше.

– Что? – у Гарри отвисла челюсть. – О чем ты вообще говоришь, черт побери?

– О том, что твое отношение ко мне изменилось со времени твоей последней встречи с Грейнджер и Уизли несколько дней назад, – сузив глаза, прошипел Северус. – Очевидно, с тех пор ты был сам не свой, и я давал тебе возможность поговорить об этом, но ты ею пренебрег. Это привело меня к мысли, что ты намерен отказаться от наших отноше…

– Я же люблю тебя, придурок! – закричал Гарри. – И не собираюсь бросать!

Северус ошеломленно посмотрел на него:

– Что ты сказал?

Гарри неуверенно улыбнулся:

– Я тебя люблю, и хотел об этом сказать, но… ой!

Северус сгреб его в объятья и жадно поцеловал, а потом, пытаясь отдышаться, сказал:

– Но что-то ведь тебя беспокоит. – Он заправил прядь волос за ухо Гарри. – Расскажи.

Гарри вздохнул, еще раз поцеловал Северуса и прошептал:

– Это все моя дурацкая неуверенность. Рон и Гермиона обсуждали всякое, что они пробовали… ну, в постели… мы ничего настолько экзотического не делали…

– Например?

Гарри что-то пробормотал, но Северус не расслышал и наклонился ближе:

– Скажи еще раз.

– Римминг, – повторил Гарри. – Но ты вовсе не обязан…

– Римминг в отношении нас никогда не попадет в разряд обязательств, – промурлыкал Северус, сверкая глазами. Он задержал взгляд на Гарри. – Показать?

Гарри с изумлением уставился на него:

– Мы же в общественном месте!

– Тут есть шторка. – Взмахнув палочкой, Северус задернул занавеску. – Мы узнаем, если кто-то захочет войти.

– Но ты же сказал, что целитель вот-вот вернется с зельем…

– То, что я собираюсь сделать, поможет нам гораздо больше, чем зелье, – прошептал Северус и перевернул Гарри на живот. – К тому же, я склонен остаться при своем мнении – у тебя явно шило в одном месте, и лучшее лекарство от него – поцелуй.

Гарри собирался спорить дальше, но вдруг почувствовал покалывание Очищающих чар. Дыхание перехватило, когда Северус раздвинул его ягодицы, а когда обвел влажным языком анус, Гарри мог только тихонько скулить.

Северус толкнулся языком внутрь, и Гарри застонал, подаваясь навстречу в попытке принять его глубже. Больная лодыжка была забыта, пальцы судорожно комкали простыню.

– Северус! Черт!

Северус застонал, не вынимая языка. Гарри задрожал и выгнул спину, бормоча что-то бессмысленное. Когда Северус отстранился, доставая член, Гарри застонал от облегчения:

– Пожалуйста, только не дразни…

Северусу было не до игр, он вошел одним плавным движением и сразу взял размеренный мощный темп. Гарри кончил через несколько секунд, забрызгав простыню. Северус ускорился, движения стали отрывистыми, и он последовал за Гарри. 

Они вместе рухнули на кровать. Гарри вздохнул, устраиваясь поудобнее под боком у Северуса, и заявил:

– Мне уже лучше.

Северус тихо усмехнулся:

– Мне тоже.

Только Гарри прикрыл глаза, как вдруг услышал приближающиеся шаги.

– Мерлин! Мы попались!

Северус так быстро вскочил с кровати, что у Гарри даже закружилась голова, и когда занавеска отодвинулась, Северус сидел на стуле с книгой в руках и с таким видом, будто все это время читал.

– О, мистер Поттер, – улыбнулся целитель. – Прошу прощения за задержку, вот ваше зелье. Скоро вам станет лучше.

Гарри глянул на Северуса и, зная, что тот покраснел, ответил:

– Уверен, так и будет.


End file.
